Petal by Petal
by PredatorInstinct
Summary: Ever wondered how being Sexual Offenderman's assistant would be like? Have you even thought about dealing with that beautiful pervert in real-life? Are you twisted, sadistic or both? If you said yes, then...you fit right in. -evil grin-


**Author's Note.**

Hello there. This is my very first fan fiction about Sexual Offender man and me. I chose a sweet little raven-haired girl, about 14, to tell the tale about her relationship with Offender.

Not that I don't like the beautiful nick-name "Smexy" but I just feel that I should choose a more fluent name. Just a shorter version. (:

This is not edited. It's a slightly unpolished version of what I had in mind but…

I should just tape my mouth with duct-tape.

Let's just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sexual Offenderman. It belongs to an artist in DeviantArt, arcanineryu.

God bless her.

* * *

Petal by Petal

They were lovely. Soft. Silky. Possibly even fake.

But I knew they weren't.

I dropped them carefully, making them fall randomly and with even spaces in between.

No one could see me do this. The sky was already streaked with brush-strokes of evening colors, darkening to letthe stars worship the moon, now hung high up in sky. As I walked pass the shops, closing for the night, with a bag of petals in hand, lamps began to glow, one by one, illuminating this odd wandering girl in a night gown. The streets were silent, as well as the roads, save for the faint rumble of engines as the local 24-hour pizzeria attends to the orders of the hungry. While I skimmed along the pavements in my slippers, dropping rose petals as I go.

It was a beautiful night, I admit, but soon it would be torn with the screams of the unfortunate ones. The ones who foolishly follow the trails I leave would soon be violated to an extent where they wished that the world would just open up in a freak earthquake and swallow them right up.

If it could only happen. I sighed. Melodramatically.

The last of the petals left my hands and I dusted them together. I turned around to inspect the trail. The memorized pattern floats precariously at the surface of my mind, reminding me of the land-marks not to be missed.

It starts at the playground.

Then to bus-stop.

Around the corner shop.

Past the mailbox.

Through the decorated garden arch.

Under the big oak tree.

And finally the dark, dark corner of the neighborhood.

The old isolated orphanage. It's creepy but homely at the same time.

I crept to the side of the orphanage, where the empty dumpsters were. My eyes were already used to the dark but I had to squint to make my way around dirty cans and boxes lying around, waiting to trip me up. I hopped over a particularly large pile of boxes and once I got to the other side, the ground immediately felt cleaner underfoot. My slippers were thin so I can practically feel the ground I'm standing on. And this ground felt familiarly clean. Someone had finally decided to spring-clean this trash world. My lips lifted into a grin.

"Good evening, my sweet. Finally did your job?" A sing-song voice playfully asks.

My grin disappears. I nodded.

"Good girl. I knew my lovely little darling would do her job right," A pale tentacle sneaked out of the gloom opposite from where I am and patted me on my head.

"Well?" I tapped my foot.

The voice increased its level of coy coquettishness and answered,

"I will not want to make you wait but in order to reward you…"

I waited, sensing the obvious. The tentacle that was tapping on my head was twirling a lock of my jet-black hair. Annoyed, I pushed it away.

"…Do you mind coming closer to me?"

I knew why he wanted me to do that but habit and the promise of reward got hold of me and I stepped forward in the dark, holding my hands out to feel my way.

Two tentacles immediately reached out and twined themselves around my arms and pulled me closer to the source of the voice. I yelped. I was pulled so hard, I found myself on my knees. The tentacles on my arms dragged me closer and closer, until I could see his pale skin. The two tentacles lifted me up by my arms and placed me gently on what I presumed was his lap, with my legs dangling over his knee. One draped itself over my shoulders and the other wound itself around my waist. I never liked being pushed around like this. I grimaced slightly.

"Why? What was that for?" I kicked away a cheeky tentacle that tried to entwine my legs together.

I felt a chin rest on my head.

"I'm not sure… Maybe I'm not in the mood for rewarding little girls." The pale tip of the limb that was draped over my shoulders tickled my chin.

"That's bad. You _must_ reward me, you know or else…" I mumbled, disgruntled.

"Or else what?" I could sense him grin. "You would knock me out in single blow?"

I shook my head.

"I could do this,"

I turned towards a large tentacle hovering close to my face and took it in my mouth.

"_Sweetheart_! I never knew-!'

I shook my head again and clamped my teeth down on the soft pale flesh.

Hard.

"AAARGH!" He jolted and I almost fell out of his knees but thanks to the limbs holding on to my waist, I was still in his lap. Tentacles immediately wound around my neck and legs.

I grinned with the tentacle still between my teeth. I could feel it squirming and writhing to get out. I bit on, not letting it go. I could taste blood mixed with my saliva, now dribbling down my chin.

"QUIT IT, YOU #$%!" Insults, now delivered with a not-too silky voice, invaded the silence in dumpsters.

"I will onlryleht go ich you weward me" It was almost impossible to speak with a mouthful of tentacle but I managed.

I looked up to see a slightly pink and enraged face glaring back at me, his sharp teeth bared in a grimace.

"NO, little girl. I will NOT give in to your stupid-" His mouth opened to protest. Big mistake.

"No?" I said warningly through my teeth. My eyebrows lifted in a questioning gesture.

I could see his expression change from frustration to fright. His grip on my neck and legs tightened. I closed my eyes, promptly ignoring it.

"Wait, wait, I mean-"

I grinded the tentacle between my teeth and chewed with gusto. I grasped the tentacles around my neck and gripped them forcefully, making sure that my unclipped nails bit into his flawless skin. Not so flawless anymore. Again his body convulsed and twitched. Tentacles flail and some slithered blinding around my body, trying to make me stop.

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH! HELL! " His large hands finally clasped on my forehead and forced me back to release his bleeding tentacle. It looked terrible, now bleeding and covered in strands of saliva. I grinned and licked the remnants of his blood off my chin.

He looked terrible too, panting and sweating. His coat was slightly crumpled, his fedora hung precariously on his shoulder and some of his tentacles were adorned with thin slashes, probably caused by my nails. His arms were slashed too. Maybe I was a bit too excited. My lips stretched into a wider grin. Being his right-hand girl, I was the only one who could torture him, other than his older relative, Slender man.

"I forgot you were a sadist." He gasped, placing his fedora back on properly.

"And I forgot that your tentacles were sensitive," I giggled playfully.

"Shut up," He snapped, "I thought you would stop doing that."

I threw back my head and laughed.

"Only if you reward me back for all those tiring walks to get your petals done, stupid."

"Who- who is there?" A timid voice suddenly asks.

I stopped laughing and my head jerked towards the direction of the voice. Offender followed the same.

The victim for the night, probably two years older than me, stepped into the dumpster. She had a dark blue sweater on and her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Her eyes widened and I could see a tinge of green in her eyes. I look back up to Offender expectantly. He nodded and smoothed down his crumpled coat.

"Looks like someone had strayed from the sidewalk to look at the pretty rose petals," I crowed.

I hopped down from his lap and I paced towards the girl. She shrank back nervously before breaking into a run away from the dumpster. But she was too late. Offender was already at the other end, waiting to receive her.

She crashed into his waiting arms and I could see her shiver as he held her by the shoulders.

Like any other night, he produced a rose from his coat.

This time it was a glittering violet one, emanating an other-worldly glow. The victim had really good taste.

"I see that you love the color violet. I'm sure you would love to have this rose, wouldn't you?" His voice dropped into a silky, sultry tone, drawing the poor girl towards him. I love it when he is in his element. He never fails to amaze me with his seduction skills.

I looked up to the sky, already knowing her response.

"Yes, of course, "I heard her whisper.

I looked back down to see her receive the rose with shaking hands, her eyes stuck on the glowing rose that was illuminating her pretty face.

"You look so lovely tonight, my darling…" the tall pale man whispered back, his hands straying to her hips, tentacles slowly pulling his coat away.

Offender did not waste any time moving in for the kill.

The very, very explicit kill.

I sneaked away to grab my video camera and came back to see Offender already groping her with his smooth hands and his tentacles were curled around the hem of her school skirt.

He looked up from licking her neck to see me grinning mischievously and holding up my video camera. He groaned  
good-naturedly.

"Surely you are not going to record this?"

I nodded my head and focused my camera on the victim's face. She was now lost in a world of sinful bliss.

"Of course, how else am I to obtain my reward?"I replied. "I have already stored _all _of your past achievements. Right up to your first victim, when you stole me as a twisted little child."

"You sick, sick girl," He purred back and went on to probe a tentacle under her shirt.

"You should know me by now, " I snickered and stepped back to sit on a pile of cardboard boxes.

Time to enjoy the show.

Well? It may be short but It's just a start to get the ball rolling.

Reviews are de-_lish._


End file.
